


风花雪月

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 点文，要求是他俩去漫展大概是本子大手周那和普通魂玩家迦去逛漫展，之后两人因为无聊的赌约迦安利魂类游戏成功，周那同志被骗上贼船打了一夜的魂一（等很清水，搞笑要素多于恋爱要素周迦，不过可能逆了也没差，毕竟也没啥更进一步的……
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red





	风花雪月

**Author's Note:**

> 个人魂类游戏专业云玩家，所以不完全按照游戏流程写，求别杠，图一乐就行（U1S1我血源篝火晚会都没出去呢.jpg  
> 其他参考游戏有邦邦LL血源  
> 周那老二次元音游玩家了.jpg

风花雪月

阿周那觉得他没准搞错了什么。

这半个月来他觉得这件事的开端简直莫名其妙，像是他看多了什么中二动画，以至于让周遭世界的走向都朝着一种超自然或者说是超现实的方向而去。

起因是那个人给他打的电话。

那个人当然是那个人。

当他在赶稿的焦头烂额中从成山的分镜稿中找到震动的手机，又不耐烦地摁下玻璃板上的绿色圆形后，那个慢悠悠的毫不在乎他现在所处何种境况的声音让他更加焦躁起来。

“所以你的意思是？”阿周那急于检查图层，顾不上去听那些在他听来完全毫无关联的前因，果断开口打断对方发言直接将话题推进到结尾，又在说完后不小心照着彩色图层组摁下了删除，“S（哔——）！”

“我大概会去那个漫展，貌似也是你之前老去的那个……”对方的声音顿了顿，“说脏话是不好的行为。”

“闭嘴，你根本不知道我经历了什么。”阿周那摁了撤销挽救回画面里消失的颜色，“话说回来你去不去有必要跟我报备吗？”

对方似乎并不在意他话里拒绝的暗示似的说：“如果一块去的话要一块逛吗？说实话我还是第一次去这种展会。”

“到时候再说吧，”阿周那大手一挥，根本没把这件事放在心上似的直接挂了电话。

于是以上的诸多前因产生了现在的后果，阿周那从进场到现在都没有见到迦尔纳的人影，但他也没有什么时间可以拿来操心这些，布置好摊位还没休息几分钟就已经到了入场时间。随着报时的广播响起，几分钟内摊位前就排起了长队，有经验的staff自觉地拿着告示牌开始指挥顺序。因为社团有专门负责摊位的人所以阿周那倒不用去管贩卖的事情，而是对着一打色纸在旁边的椅子上奋笔疾书，利落的几笔勾勒出对方要求的画面，又娴熟地签上自己的笔名。

就在他完全专注于消灭眼前的色纸堆时，贩售的队伍却似乎出了些状况，以为又是什么人想要签绘的阿周那抬起头，只看见迦尔纳站在摊位前指着他向卖本的社员说话。

“我要找他。”

“所以说您想要签绘的话可以到旁边去说明……”

迦尔纳显而易见的因为迷惑皱起眉头。

“我并没有想要签绘，我要找阿……”

“他是我哥。”阿周那眼见迦尔纳要在这里披露他的真名，立刻就起身打断了对话，“迦尔纳你到这边来。”

停滞了几分钟的队伍又开始活动起来，迦尔纳站在摊位边缘看着阿周那重新拿起纸笔画画。

“所以你现在才来是没有预料到会排那么长的队伍？“

”嗯，没想到居然会从地铁站开始排队，原来你一直参加的都是这样的战斗吗……？“

“战斗……”阿周那无语到连笔都忍不住停了下来，于是眼前的迦尔纳立刻从手里提着的眼熟纸袋里掏出一本眼熟的同人本递到他的面前。

在阿周那还未问出他的意图之前对方先开了口。

“请你签名？”

“这种东西以前我……”阿周那下意识的想要吐槽，却又立刻感到脸上窜起热度，“话说回来你为什么要买这个？！”

他急急忙忙想要收回对方手里的本子，然而察觉他意图的迦尔纳却立刻将本子拿回怀里，难得露出一副这是自己所有物的样子，颇为无辜地看着锅里阿周那。

“当然是因为排队排到我了。”

“因为别人都买了所以你也跟着买了？”

“嗯。”迦尔纳点点头，脸上甚至有些惊讶，“你真厉害啊，我都没说明前因后果你是怎么知道的？”

“我还想问问你为什么就能做出如我想的一样的事。”阿周那头疼的叹了口气，放弃治疗，转而勾完色纸上最后一笔，写下签名，摊位前另一个刚刚购物结束的宅看了看他和迦尔纳之间莫名的气氛，小心翼翼的一边拿出色纸一边试图引起他们的注意。

“那个……”

“想要签绘是吗？”阿周那立刻露出营业式的标准微笑，在对方支支吾吾的憋出几个单词的时候就快速地问清了要求，“请半小时之后过来拿。”

“谢谢您！”对方露出激动的神情，立刻扛着袋子扎进了流动的人群之中。

“所以你也一会再来找我吧。”阿周那回头看向站在摊位前的迦尔纳，并且向他指了指眼前堆积的空白色纸，“如你所见，估计弄完也得好一会，你要买什么也最好趁这个时候去。”

迦尔纳出乎意料又在某种程度上如他所想的那般摇了摇头。

“我没什么要买的。”他十分坦诚。

“那你来漫展是想做什么？”

“本来我是没有来的打算的，只是朋友说要和女朋友出去旅行，又一时之间转手不掉手里的门票，不想浪费就给我了。”

“女朋友……”阿周那用马克笔勾勒着线条，心不在焉的继续进行话题，“说起来你就没有找一个女朋友吗？”

“为什么突然问这个？”

“只是随口问问。”

“没有想到你会主动关心别人的八卦。”

“关心一下有血缘关系的亲人难道有问题吗？”

“没有问题。”迦尔纳的声音即便在人群的喧闹中也依然清晰，“我没有找过。”

“从来没有？”

“从来没有。”

“连喜欢的人都没有吗？”

“应该没有。”

“应该……”阿周那看了眼刚刚画完的美少女侧脸，又补了几笔细节，“也有可能是你把喜欢当作别的什么了吧。”

“是吗？不过我认为以前有过的心跳加速的经历只是因为别的更合理的原因。”

“比如？”

“被吓到的话，心跳加速不也是很正常的事吗？”

“虽然我认为这要看情况来判断就是了。”

“比如什么情况？”

“被吓到也能感到高兴的情况就算其中一种。”

“但是家人之间被吓到也能高兴的事情也是有的吧？”

“毕竟爱情和亲情友情这些都属于感情，被当事人混淆也不是不可能发生的事。”

“但是这种感情真的能够那么轻易就混淆吗？”

“你的话倒也不是不可能。”阿周那忍不住小声吐槽道。

“嗯？你刚才说了什么吗？”迦尔纳为了听清他的话语忍不住将身体向摊位内倾斜，很快又被阿周那推了回去。

“没什么。”阿周那在这段磕磕绊绊的尴尬对话中将最后一张色纸收尾，然后果断起身把之后的工作交给了社团的人，然后他朝迦尔纳挥挥手，指了指壁摊尽头的出口，“到那等我。”

会合时迦尔纳罕见的沉迷于手机的屏幕中，直到阿周那靠近出声搭话他才抬起头来。

“怎么了？”阿周那奇怪于他的反应，不由得问道。

“给我票的朋友说希望帮他买点东西。”

“买什么？”

迦尔纳把手机屏幕举到他的面前。

阿周那粗略的看了一眼聊天记录里发来的商品图，不仅是大热题材还有标志性元素的金发男：“原来如此，你朋友喜欢这种啊。”

“哪种？”并不懂这些的迦尔纳同样不明白他在说什么。

“说明起来很麻烦，以后再说吧。”阿周那思考了一番后果断选择放弃，他伸手将图片拉到最上部，确认了摊位号和所在区域后就将手机推了回去，在那瞬间他萌生出一些恶魔的想法，不由得为此扬起嘴角，“不如你直接问问你朋友？”

“我知道了。”迦尔纳点头，“不过你没有什么别的用意吗？”

“没有。”阿周那果断否认，他望了望场馆四周高悬的指示标，“你朋友要的东西在企业摊，我们得走到另一个场馆去。”

迦尔纳还来不及说什么，就被阿周那抓住了手腕朝着人流涌动的出口前进。

所幸他们要去的企业摊位此时排队的人已经不算太多，只花了几十分钟就拿到被委托的商品，两人从收银台出来的时候，阿周那要走了迦尔纳手里提着的那只印着彩图的纸袋，用牛皮纸袋装好了才还给他。

迦尔纳不明白他的用意：“为什么要装起来？”

“因为我不想被人用奇怪的眼神盯着看。”

“我们买的是这么糟糕的东西吗？”

“就是这么糟糕的东西。”阿周那语重心长。

“原来如此。接下来要去哪？”

“嗯……”阿周那拿出手机翻了翻相册，“同人摊社团有专门帮忙跑的人处理了所以没什么要买的了，剩下的话就只有几个企业摊想看看了，今年还有个新的手游要上线，据说会开试玩区……”

“那个吗？”

阿周那抬起头朝着迦尔纳指的方向看去，那里确实立着巨大的屏幕，正在播放实时的试玩页面。

“那就先去那边吧，来得及的话应该还能拿到礼物。”

“礼物？”

迦尔纳还没说完，阿周那就立刻快步走了过去，于是他也只得同样加快速度好跟上前去，一路穿过拥挤的人群，又在快要掉队的时候被阿周那拽住了手腕，强硬地被拉到了试玩区的入口，又被热情的工作人员塞了礼物和试玩机，回过神来他已经和阿周那人手一个手机打起了莫名其妙的手机游戏。

“阿周那……”迦尔纳一边点着那些五颜六色的UI一边向旁边的弟弟搭话。

“怎么了？”阿周那头也不抬的飞快操作，俨然是在来之前就已经做足了功课。

“这个要怎么玩？”

“你玩过音游吗？”

“家用机倒是玩过。”

“那就跟那个一样，到选曲页面选你想打的曲子。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳点了半天终于找到了选歌页面，在easy难度下稍微试了两下基本的玩法之后，转到hard难度下爽快地取得了一半的Miss，转头时阿周那在他旁边打着更高难度的歌曲，各种颜色的note一应俱全，又因为full combo收到了工作人员额外送的礼物，这让迦尔纳颇有些不甘心，重新打开刚刚打过的那首hard难度练了起来，十分钟后，他在依旧不见起色的情况下被阿周那强行拉出了试玩区。

“这游戏过几天就要开服了，你要真那么想玩就下一个来玩吧。”阿周那本想表达一下自己的得意之情，但刚刚的经历让他不得不把这种想法压了回去，“第一次玩手机游戏的话也需要习惯的时间。”

迦尔纳一脸严峻：“再来一次我就习惯了。”

“再来一次你就要被保安赶出去了。”阿周那看了眼手机相册，“而且我还几个企业摊要去，拖到中午的话就太麻烦了。”

迦尔纳半天没有说话，直到阿周那抬起头看他的时候才憋出一句好吧。

接下来的几个摊位倒是要显得风平浪静，就连物贩的队伍也并没有长到惊人的程度，阿周那对着手机里预先存好的购物清单清点了买到的东西，确认都买齐了之后，转身看向抱着巨大盒子的迦尔纳。

“我这边已经完事了，回去吗？”

迦尔纳点了点头。

“你那边不去打个招呼吗？”

阿周那知道他说的是社团的事，便摇了摇头。

“没事，之前已经说过了，这时候再过去可能反而还会添麻烦，要是被拉住再要签绘那就没完没了了。”

“原来如此。”

“不过你抱着这么大的手办一会坐地铁没事吗？”阿周那看向他手里那只密封的，从外表充满暗示性的包装显示出内部的可疑的盒子，“这会也差不多快到高峰期了。”

“没事，托我买的朋友说打车回去，他会报销车费的。”迦尔纳说罢，转而一只手托住盒子，另一只手则向阿周那递出之前在他的摊位上买的装着同人本的纸袋，“现在可以请你签名吗？”

“但是我拒绝。”阿周那秒回。没听懂他玩梗的迦尔纳歪了歪头：“为什么？”

“不为什么。话说回来你为什么要执着于要我的签名？那种东西以前不也是……”，阿周那说到一半打住话头，某些不堪回首的中二黑历史在他的脑内回荡，“算了，总之不行就是不行。”

“那如果说是其他人托我跟你要的呢？”迦尔纳颇有些锲而不舍。

“如果是你刚刚的那位朋友的话，万分之一的可能性也不会有的吧。”

“你为什么会这么断言？”

“牛头人爱好者怎么会对纯爱向感兴趣？”

“牛头人？”

“不，当我什么都没说吧。”阿周那转过身去，“坐出租车的话现在就出去叫车比较好，不少人中午就会走，到时候车也难叫了。”

“阿周那，牛头……”

“那种东西去问你的朋友。”

两人走出场馆，周围的喧闹和空调的凉爽一瞬间消失，只剩下夏季特有的闷热和潮湿，迎面吹来的暖风里甚至能听得见远方道路上的蝉鸣。他们顺着会场的指示牌一路向马路的方向走去，阿周那为了避开头顶炽热的阳光掏出了阳伞，顺带把旁边大大咧咧抱着特殊手办的迦尔纳拉到了伞下。

“我不用打伞也没事。”迦尔纳说道。

阿周那拉着他出了一层薄汗的手臂，掌心里满是粘稠和冰凉的触感，夏天就是这样令他想要回避所有和其他人的身体接触：“你是没事，你手里的那个上千的东西可禁不住这种日晒。”

迦尔纳看了眼手中已经发热的盒子，只得乖乖听从阿周那的忠告：“谢谢你。”

“这点事无所谓啦。”阿周那朝另一边别过脸去嘟囔了一句，一面松开了抓着迦尔纳的手，强迫自己无视对方胳膊上留下的红色手印，“一会我来叫车？”

“嗯，交给你了。”迦尔纳点头。

步行了大概半个多小时，沿途还能看到一些坐在路边休息的人，身边还放着各式各样的彩色纸袋，不少人似乎都对迦尔纳手里抱着的东西颇有头绪，明里暗里的用别有用心的目光打量。

“下午你打算做什么？”阿周那试图开口缓和这种尴尬的气氛，他觉得自己的承受力已经快到了极限。

“打游戏。”然而回答他的迦尔纳话里一点也没有察觉那些目光的样子。

“还是之前那个难得要死的游戏吗？”

“很难吗？”

“走两步就暴毙的游戏难道不算难吗？”

“熟练的话就不会了，而且还很有意思，你要来玩一下吗？”

“嗯……”阿周那有些犹豫，之前他也确实从其他认识的游戏宅那里或多或少的听过一些剧情，的确很有意思，但是想想看过的不少受苦名场面还是让他不是那么乐于亲自去当一回视频里气急败坏的主角。

“话说回来你为什么那么抗拒给我签名？以前不也是为了练习写了很多强行塞给我吗？“

”你是不是不明白人是有黑历史这种东西。”阿周那吐槽他，“而且为什么要这么执着跟我要签名，还有本子也是，你如果想要的话跟我说一声也就送给你了。”

“这毕竟是你花了时间做的东西，我也不能白白收下吧。”迦尔纳想了想，“而且封面上的女生也确实挺好看的。”

“为什么这种评价的话从你的嘴里说出来我就这么想死。”阿周那掩面。

“说起来以前你也给我送过不少你画的本子，白白拿过那么多了，专门买一本也是应该的。”

阿周那心情复杂。

“如果可以穿越回过去的话我觉得还是掐死我自己算了。”

“为什么？我觉得那些都挺好看的，不过我不太清楚动画这方面的内容，不知道你画的那些都是谁。”

“某种程度上我觉得到现在为止我都没画些什么奇怪的种类真是太好了。”

“奇怪的种类？”

“就是因为不管是什么你都能这么认真地问出来才最让人受不了。”

迦尔纳换了个抱盒的姿势，他看向远处，似乎是思考了一番：“那我朋友喜欢的就是奇怪的种类吗？”

“牛头人只能算是奇怪但是流行的种类了。”阿周那不假思索地回答道。

“奇怪也能变得流行吗？”

“至少现在是这样。”

“原来如此，学到了。”

“虽然不知道你到底学到了什么，但你说是就是吧。”

“不过你朋友是有女朋友的话，为什么有牛头人的兴趣？”阿周那突然发现了这件事当中最大的槽点，不由得感到好奇。

“这种兴趣会影响跟其他人交往吗？”不依然不明白牛头人为何的迦尔纳一头雾水。

“嗯，毕竟这东西也算个人的择偶癖好之一……不过我身边喜欢这个的也都是单身，并没有什么参考价值啊。”

阿周那嘀咕着，估算了下走到马路上的时间，便打开手机叫了出租车，

“需要我帮你问问他吗？”两人在路边的树荫下等车时，迦尔纳顺着刚才的话题问道。

“不用了，我对打探别人的私生活没有什么兴趣。”阿周那眺望着热浪滚滚的柏油路面，远远的看到似乎是他约的车朝这边驶来，“车应该快到了。”

到了迦尔纳的住处已经是一小时之后，本来阿周那是打算回自己住的那边，结果却因为半路上迦尔纳在车里哪壶不开提哪壶的继续向他要本子的签名，场面一触即发，最后话题就莫名变成了“如果我玩你推荐的那个受苦游戏，你就不能跟我要签名”做结，他也不得不跟着迦尔纳中途下车，而不是回去舒舒服服的在空调房里补觉。

怎么看怎么都不是对自己有好处的结果。

当然他更加不乐意给签名就是了。

回去之前两人又在车上叫好了外卖，进屋刚放下东西，阿周那轻车熟路的拐去厨房拿了杯子倒水，迦尔纳的手机就响了。几分钟后，两人在客厅落座，打开茶几上摆好的塑料袋，迦尔纳起身打开了ps4和显示器。

“现在就要玩？”阿周那还打算先给自己做个心理建设，结果没想到迦尔纳这么直接。

“不行吗？我还以为你点麦○劳是要赶着玩。”

“要怎样想才能得出你那样的结论。”阿周那自暴自弃的拨开汉堡的包装纸，“算了，现在玩也行，至少等我吃完。”

“好。”迦尔纳在他旁边坐下，也同样打开自己那份的包装，又用别扭的姿势单手启动手柄打开了游戏。

“你一会要用我之前的号还是从头开始？”

阿周那回想了一下之前了解过的内容。

“多周目难度很大的吧。”

“是这样。”迦尔纳点头。

“还是一周目吧。”

游戏开始加载，伴随着标志性的bgm响起以及过去仅仅只在视频里见过的初始画面出现，迦尔纳非常熟练的选择了“新游戏”，紧接着就出现了一排列表。

“你要选哪个出身？”

“每个有什么区别吗？”

“虽然可以根据你的习惯选不同侧重点的角色，不过一般新人都会被推荐从力量号开始。”

“那其他的呢？”阿周那给冰咖啡插上吸管，喝了一口放在旁边。

迦尔纳快速的解决着手里的食物一边跟他快速的科普了一番入门的基本常识。

“那你开始玩的什么？”

“力量。”

“真是完全不出我意料的选择。”

“什么？”

“没什么，如果你当时没看攻略的话，话说为什么不从法师一类的开始？”

“开荒太难了。”迦尔纳一脸凝重。

“……发生了什么？”

“存档坏了。”

“好了我知道了，那就力量开局吧。”阿周那把吃完的包装纸收拾起来揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，起身去卫生间洗了手才回来坐下，“手柄给我吧，你先把你的东西吃完。”

迦尔纳点点头，把黑色的手柄递给他。

“话说外形这些对角色能力有影响吗？”阿周那打开捏脸界面，总之初始的角色长得实在太傻了，他想至少捏一个不那么奇怪的外观。

“没有，你想捏什么样都行。”

于是约摸二三十分钟后，游戏正式进入初始加载，迦尔纳抱着可乐在旁边观战，阿周那拿着手柄在他的指导下操纵面目全非的角色在黑暗的通路里一路奔跑。

在通过存档点后抵达第一个空旷区域时，迦尔纳突然“啊”了一声。

“这里有……”

“什么？”阿周那没反应过来，于是下一秒突然就变成了过长动画，他操纵的角色还没来得及攻击被体型庞大的boss一锤暴毙，屏幕上立刻出现了“you died”的字样，下一秒他又回到了刚才才路过的存档点。

“…………………………………………………………”

迦尔纳拿着可乐偷瞄阿周那脸上的风云变幻，完全不敢说话。

阿周那面无表情的继续操纵角色向刚才的方向前进，熟练的开怪，挥了两剑，再想翻滚时已经来不及，又被一锤送回出生点。

总之，尽管他之前玩的游戏大部分都是avg，但从偶尔接触的萌二rpg游戏里积累下来的经验并不算是毫无用处，磨了四十分钟之后阿周那终于抵达了第二个存档点，桌上的冰咖啡已经不是冰咖啡，迦尔纳也早就喝完了可乐，还去烧了开水泡了茶放在桌上。

某种程度上阿周那也熟悉了下这个游戏的尿性.接下来的路到不是那么困难，路遇的小怪发射的弓箭可以翻滚躲避，紧接着入手了回血道具更是让人安心不少，然后——

然后他就被路上突如其来的机关球拍死了。

“（消音）！”

迦尔纳在一旁喝了口茶。

“说脏话不好。”

“这也太突然了吧？！”阿周那回怼，“话说你现在说这个刚才为什么不提醒我。”

“我是打算告诉你的。”迦尔纳一脸无辜，“但没想到你跑得太快了。”

“你到底是故意的还是真的语速太慢。“阿周那颇为怀疑。

“但说实话你走到刚才的位置就不会觉得哪里奇怪吗？”迦尔纳放下杯子，“按道理来说也会安排一个埋伏出现了。”

“……算了。”阿周那又重新从存档点出发，沿着刚才的路前进。

“话说回来。”过了一会，他似乎想起来什么似的突然开口。

“什么？”

“如果要回到上一个存档点的话要怎么办？我好像也没有看到什么能传送的机制。”

“那个很简单，跑回去就行了。”

“跑回去？”

“嗯。”

“真的？”

“是真的。”

“你没开玩笑？”

“没开玩笑。”

阿周那看着迦尔纳。

迦尔纳沉吟半秒，不动声色的转移了视线。

“可能你之前看的是流程后期的实况，所以……”

“……”

终于离开新手村的时候已经是日落时分，两人又点了外卖，期间阿周那点菜的时候迦尔纳拿过手柄玩了一会，于是让阿周那欣赏了一波自己兄长在怪堆里旋转跳跃酷炫走位熟练背刺，又是轻轻松松把他还在卡关的骑士怪弹反打趴，一口气把进度推到了下一个存档点。

总之阿周那欣赏了这一波操作之后也是成功上头，靠着“我哥行我凭啥不行”的抵力继续肝到十一点。

眼见两人之间丝毫没有任何要去睡觉的意思，到了十一点半，迦尔纳突然开口。

“十二点之后让我玩一会行吗？”

“你要玩什么？”尽管阿周那还是憋着一口气，但总归还是打算先问问迦尔纳的意图。

“新的系列今晚就发售，我之前就预购了，所以一会应该十二点之后下载完毕就可以玩了。”

“是吗。”阿周那看着画面里乒乒乓乓打铁的铁匠，“也行吧，刚好我也休息一会。”

他把自己已经快死得意识模糊的事实尽可能轻描淡写地一笔带过。

当然这个事实恐怕旁观的迦尔纳已经心知肚明，毕竟同一条路，又没有明确的被怪围堵的情况下还能一次次做出令人窒息的降智操作，除了心态爆炸意识模糊以外还真没有什么别的理由。只不过他什么都不说的态度某种程度上更令人火大，如此想着的阿周那在挥剑的同时和怪一块跌下了悬崖。

“……………”

他长叹了一口气。

“你要先登录psn预载吗？我去洗个脸。”

“行。”迦尔纳接过已经被他捏得滚烫的手柄，暂时把画面切到主界面，打开psn商店，阿周那则起身去了卫生间。

等到他回来的时候一个新的游戏logo已经在屏幕上加载，迦尔纳起身从柜子里掏了手柄座充放在桌上给黑色的充电，他又拿出一个新的充满电的递给阿周那。

短暂的又在墙壁上和老鼠对殴几次，画面左上角演出了安装完成的系统提示，恰好阿周那又撞出去成功摔死，回到存档点的时候他立刻就退了游戏把手柄塞给迦尔纳。

这回换迦尔纳启动游戏，熟悉的职业选择，熟悉的捏脸系统，毫无疑问是跟他刚才打得意识模糊的游戏是同一家公司的产物。在围观了迦尔纳赤手空拳对峙半天还是被门口的怪两爪子拍死之后，阿周那不由得萌生出一种“十分欣慰”的想法，刚才崩溃的心态也逐渐被恢复，想想也确实是这么一回事，一回生二回熟才是上手这个游戏的方法。

于是他也无暇于去翻看白天在漫展上的战利品，而是开了包零食坐在旁边兴致勃勃地看迦尔纳开荒受苦。

意料之外的是这部游戏的新手村明显比他玩的老作品更加不友好，刚开始迦尔纳还尝试过清理必经之路上大片聚集的怪，也靠扔石头吸引了一些小怪脱离群体单挑，两次在篝火晚会上被围殴致死之后，他果断选择了走位跑酷，抵达了还算安静的街区。

总之打到第一个boss时已经是一点以后，中途研究如何打精英怪就花了不少时间，冲到boss点时迦尔纳显然是想要尽可能地延长生存时间好观察怪的攻击方式，几次闪躲不及瞬间暴毙，又从存档点重新跑路，原本的蹭刀也变成了近距离胯下输出，残血状态勉勉强强取得了胜利。

“你还要继续玩吗？”打完第一个boss后迦尔纳问他。

“你要想玩的话你先玩，”阿周那想了想这样或许会让迦尔纳误会成别的意思，“当然我不是说我不打算玩了。”

“嗯。”迦尔纳点了点头继续开始推图，沿途顺手找到了一些可以接支线任务的npc谈话，开启了可能会用得上的捷径，就直接闯进了第二个boss所在的墓地。

要说的话战况可能和阿周那刚刚一样惨烈，基本都是一刀秒，以至于阿周那甚至有那么些怀念以前打过的萌二游戏，某种程度上来说至少操作难度适宜，上手简单也是好事。

不过他之前倒也没有考虑过什么耐力或者前摇后摇的问题，即便是因为硬直吃了伤害也总有能补回去的机会，和这种有时还会变成极限一换一的凶险环境完全是两码事。

但要说的话尽管受苦归受苦，但确实也挺有意思的，现在他确实在某种程度上能理解迦尔纳热衷于这类游戏的原因了。

但是。

“死这么多次都还能坚持玩下去，难道你是抖m吗？”

迦尔纳拿着手柄略一沉思。

“那你能坚持玩这么久，难道你也不是——”

阿周那拿薯片堵住了他的嘴。

半夜时分。

结束了短暂的开荒的迦尔纳在抵达第二张地图时把手柄还给了阿周那，于是从刚才的“教学”里学到一些新的应对思路的阿周那继续推图。

迦尔纳大概是因为一直处于旁观的状态，等到阿周那因为他长时间都一语不发而奇怪的转过头时，就看见他已经沉在柔软的沙发垫里睡得正香。

“…………”

阿周那颇为怨念地继续推图。

当然过了一阵他觉得好像这么放着迦尔纳睡觉也不是个事，于是在新的存档点坐下之后暂停了游戏，起身去迦尔纳的卧室寻找能用的被子。

不过尽管阿周那来过这里不少次，但说实话这还是他第一次进迦尔纳的卧室。考虑到客厅昏暗的环境，阿周那关上房门后才打开电灯，灯光亮起的时候他忍不住眯起眼睛，进入视野的是铺着深色床单的单人床，比他想象中的更加整洁，就连被子也是一丝不苟的被叠起来放在床头。他打开墙侧的柜子，里面并没有放太多的衣服，而且也都是他见过的那几件，剩下的则是被单被子一类的床上用品。

阿周那翻了翻堆得整齐的被褥，最终抽出来一块不薄不厚的毛巾被，具体的保暖效果他不得而知，不过也总比在沙发上吹一晚上空调要好得多，而且他也不觉得直接把床上的被子直接盖到迦尔纳身上会是更好的解决方案。

于是他整理好柜子，关上灯，拿着那块毛巾被轻手轻脚地从卧室里走出来，在迦尔纳的身旁摊开被子盖到他的身上。

大概是因为迦尔纳察觉到身上被盖上了什么东西，在阿周那俯下身的时候恰好他迷迷瞪瞪地睁开了眼睛。

“怎么了……？”迦尔纳只能看到阿周那背光的身影，下意识地抬手摸索身上的东西，让阿周那刚盖好的毛巾滑了下去。

“别乱动。”阿周那皱眉，耐着性子再次把被子拽了上去。

然而迦尔纳比他预想的更加笨拙，当他听话的把手放回原处，胳膊却缠着被单一块拉了下去，搞得阿周那刚才的行为全部变成了白用功，他无奈地叹了口气，再次探出身体打算把毛巾被直接塞到迦尔纳的肩后，迦尔纳因为他的举动不得不再次睁眼，一门心思想要睡觉的他打算干脆自己把被子盖好，于是便抬起手——这下被子彻底滑在他的腿上。

“你别动了，我来。”阿周那拨开他的手，正准备要去拉起被子，脚底突然一滑，原本就已经前倾的身体更是一时之间失去控制，正赶上迦尔纳抬头……

嗯。

好像是意外的柔软。

阿周那单手撑着沙发靠垫的顶部，左腿因为失衡的前倾而屈膝跪在沙发垫上，至少这么描述看上去是没有任何问题的，除了他的嘴贴到迦尔纳的嘴上的这个状况以外。

空气顿时凝固，阿周那本想就此赶快起身，却忽略了他仍然还处于脆弱的平衡当中，于是在他刚刚松开左手的时候身体再度不受控制的前倾，短短一秒时间就来了二进宫。

“嗯——”迦尔纳本来想说什么结果嘴被堵了个结实，最后只发出一个尴尬的音节。

有那么一瞬间他觉得干脆死了算了。

而且这还不算最糟的。

总算解除石化的阿周那颤颤巍巍地打算再次起身，结果这次并不是身体层面的用力不当，而是沙发垫难以支撑他的体重，左腿顺势向前一滑，原本直立的右腿靠上沙发边缘，阿周那情急之下抓住了迦尔纳的肩膀——

这次不仅是亲了，还响起了响亮的声音，顺带如果阿周那的感觉没有错的话他的舌头还舔到了迦尔纳的嘴唇，而且双手还抓着他的肩膀推向沙发内侧，靠在沙发上的右腿好死不死的卡在他哥的两腿之间。

于是那晚上阿周那一直保持着“无”的状态打了一晚上游戏，直到早上天蒙蒙亮的时候才坐在存档点拿着手柄睡了过去。

几个小时后他被摇醒，阿周那茫然的一松手，迦尔纳立刻从他那里接住了差点落地的手柄放在了茶几的座充上。

“现在才几点？”阿周那还没有回想起来昨晚的事，带着半点被叫醒的不满嘟囔着问道。

“八点。”

“八点？”阿周那痛苦地抬手遮住眼睛，“你开玩笑的吗？”

“今天要去游戏展，十点就开始了。”

“游戏展？”阿周那抬手，“不，不用了，我还是不去了。”

“那我这里多出来的当日票就没用了。”迦尔纳的声音听上去很是遗憾。

“等会，”阿周那困到口齿不清，“难不成你那个朋友也是跟你约好要来这个展的？”

“你怎么会知道。”

“这不是重点，你朋友告诉过你他想去看什么吗？”

“有是有。”迦尔纳一边思考着一边说了几个知名厂商，“我想他应该也玩你喜欢的那类游戏吧。”

“那……”阿周那逼迫自己保持清醒，尽管声音听上去毫无起伏，“XX社，这个展商会去吗？”

“你等等。”迦尔纳掏出手机翻了一会，“会去，而且除了游戏试玩以外，还说要开抽选贩卖的绝版商品。”

“那个商品是什么？”

“带画师签名的色纸和之前绝版的初回特典set。”

阿周那清醒了。

“走吧。”他从沙发上站起身来，顶着黑眼圈看着坐在旁边的迦尔纳。

“等等，先吃了饭再出门。”

等到阿周那洗完脸从卫生间里出来，迦尔纳已经把简单做好的早餐摆在了桌上，于是他们再次像前一天一样坐在各自的位置上，这时阿周那才想起几个小时前才发生的令人大脑空白的事件。

他一言不发的低头看迦尔纳刚刚做好的东西，惯例的煎鸡蛋和烤好的吐司，外加煎的微糊的长香肠切片，剩下则是一些简单水煮后加了调味料拌过的蔬菜，都是只需要很短时间就能做好的东西，某种程度上确实符合他哥游戏宅的身份。

总之先不管昨天发生了什么令人冲击的事，他习惯性的把煎蛋放到吐司片上去咬了一口，略焦的鸡蛋边缘极富韧性的口感和吐司的柔软吻合的恰到好处，鸡蛋的表面似乎是估计在最后才撒了盐，如果直接吃的话是有点咸，但如果和没有味道的吐司一块的话倒给人刚刚好的感觉。至于香肠，阿周那尝了之后才意识到迦尔纳是故意要煎到表面有一点点糊的程度，原本长香肠那种独有的刺激性的味道被大幅度减淡，肉质原本的香味自然地浮现出来，过油之后变硬的香肠切面还丰富了口感的层次。与前两者较咸的食物相对的是意外的清淡的蔬菜，焯过的油麦菜和青笋中和了嘴里的味道，尽管阿周那之前就知道迦尔纳不喜欢沙拉，不过没想到他会用这种方式来作为替代。

考虑到入场的排队问题，半个小时后两人就已经走在了去地铁站的路上。和昨天不同，这回迦尔纳甚至背了双肩包，俨然一副要去采购的模样，反而阿周那就要显得路人的多，只背了昨天带来的单肩包。

挤上高峰期的地铁，到了会场的时候已经排起了长队，到入场以后总算吹到空调的阿周那俨然一副要蒸发的模样，迦尔纳察觉到他的不适，便从包里掏出一瓶运动饮料。

“喝吗？”

阿周那低头看了眼他手里蓝色包装的塑料瓶，说了声谢谢便接过来拧开喝了几口。

“之前你说过要买的东西要先去看看吗？”迦尔纳拉好背包的拉链，掏出手机一边翻备忘录一边问他。

“你那边呢？”

“我也有差不多的要抽选购买的东西，不过还是先去你那边吧。”

“嗯……哪边比较近？”

“你那边的。”

“那就顺路一块去吧。”

两人沿途领了号码牌，随后才开始在场馆里闲逛。阿周那刚走了十几米，便看到了熟悉的海报和广告牌，毫无疑问这是昨天迦尔纳开荒的那部游戏，厂商还在场地内开了试玩区，除此之外中央的舞台上还有几个似乎是请来的游戏玩家正在一边玩一边做着实时的解说，不少人聚集在那片区域排队顺带围观。

“你要去试玩那边排队吗？”穿过喧闹的人群时阿周那问走在前面的迦尔纳。

“不用，玩的话回去玩就好了。”迦尔纳找了个合适的人不算太多的空地停下脚步，“不过这次请来的嘉宾是个技术很好的高玩，我想听听他会讲什么。”

“但是游戏解禁是昨晚的事情吧？”

“他是这次提前拿到正式版的人之一，发售之前就已经做过一些测评了。”

这回阿周那也有了点兴趣，于是便和迦尔纳站在一块盯着台上的屏幕。

之前的抽选贩售的号码公布都在十一点开始，两人先就近去了迦尔纳的那一边，在人堆里看着摊位里的staff操作电脑开始随机数字，窗口上方挂着的显示屏开始跳动数字，并没有花多长时间就跳出了这次抽选到的号码。

“中了吗？”阿周那看了眼电子屏上的数字，一边核对自己拿着的那张一边问迦尔纳。

“没有……”迦尔纳已经拿着号码牌对完了数字，很周围落选的人一样都是满脸遗憾。

“嗯？”阿周那抬头看了看屏幕，又再看了眼自己手里的号码牌，数字完全一致，“我中了。”

他拿起牌子给迦尔纳看，然后在迦尔纳开口说话之前，把那张牌子塞进了他的手里。

“干什么？”

“给你而已，”阿周那下意识的转移视线，“反正我也对这个东西不是很感兴趣。”

“给我真的可以吗？”

“什么可以不可以，我也只是不想浪费这个机会而已。而且之前各领两个也是为了增加中选几率不是吗？”

阿周那把号码牌继续往迦尔纳怀里推了推。

迦尔纳低头看着那块号码牌，过了许久才接了过去。

“谢谢你。”

“这种事情无所谓啦。”阿周那小声的说道。

之后阿周那要买的东西也成功中选，回去之前阿周那拐回原先的那个迦尔纳打过的游戏的摊位，也买了一张碟。

“你也对这个感兴趣了吗？”迦尔纳看着他把蓝色包装盒塞进包里一边问道。

“单纯只是对故事和美术感兴趣。”阿周那叹了口气，“至少比昨天那个不能传送的好。”

他朝着出口走了几步，迦尔纳很快跟了上去。

“话说回来你为什么喜欢那部游戏？今天看你感兴趣的其他类型至少画面都比那部要精细很多吧？还有打击感这些。当然成就感的话先不提，你又好像对故事本身并没有什么想要研究的兴趣。”

“嗯……”迦尔纳认真地想了几分钟，直到走出场馆时他才又重新开口说道，“可能是因为有种纯粹的快乐吧。”

“麻烦你可以换一个更简单易懂的说明方式吗？”

迦尔纳看上去进一步地陷入了思考之中。

“现在的很多游戏都会做很多不同的机制想让玩家取得快乐，比如一些不同的小游戏，或者是特别的npc互动，但是这部里面却能让人感受到rpg游戏最原始的乐趣。”他想了想，试图寻找更能直观的阐述的形容，“就像是之前你已经吃过了各种经过香辛料和不同方法烹调过的菜肴，某一天你突然又品尝到了这道菜原料本身的味道。”

“当然我也不是说这两者谁高谁低。”迦尔纳又补充道。

“所以吸引你的是那种纯粹的探索地图、砍怪升级的感觉？”

“砍怪升级倒也不是全对，但拿着武器和怪物战斗，除此之外不用考虑太多其他事情本身就是有意思的。”

“这也可以说应该是‘从甜品中感受到的甜味’和‘从白糖本身感受到的甜味’吧。”

“是的。”迦尔纳点头，“毕竟本质上都是能玩家感受到乐趣的设计。”

“只不过这部会更加简单粗暴一点？”

“是这样。”

“原来如此。”阿周那提着袋子看向远方逐渐消失的人群，“一会还要回去继续吗？”

“可以啊，不过我还以为你不会再来了。”

“为什么？”

迦尔纳很疑惑的歪了下头。

“因为昨晚不是——”

“我好不容易忘记的你不要提醒我想起来啊！”

“是吗？我还以为你只是没什么感想，所以才这么冷静的。”迦尔纳俨然一副“我可是想了很多”的样子。

“你希望我有什么感想啊？昨天那个就是个完全的事故好吗？”

“但是，”迦尔纳抵着下巴想了一会，“你的嘴唇是挺软的，有点意外。还有我本以为你是会抹唇膏的人———”

“话说你不要那么一本正经的说出来这种奇怪的感想啊！不要给我增加奇怪的印象啊！”

阿周那痛心疾首地闭上眼睛。

迦尔纳嘴唇的触感仍然从脑中挥之不去，他甩甩头，希望能把这多余的回忆扔向夏季的远方。他们之间似乎因为这件事产生了某种变化，他很难分辨那是什么，却又在心里的某处拒绝分辨那究竟是什么。

至少他现在还不想知道。

阿周那提着袋子向前走去。

“回去坐地铁吗？”

“坐。”迦尔纳跟上他的脚步。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 写了写吃的东西凑了下字数（）后来看觉得有点突兀，就这样吧，我弃疗了x


End file.
